TBoBW: Paradigm Shift
by TheFoxPack
Summary: A quick non-canon outtake from 'The Best of Both Worlds' set on the night following Ch.1. Gift-fic for Tropical light. No romance.


A/n: I own nothing. X-mas gift for Tropicallight.

* * *

Sesshomaru reclined against a large Cherry tree on the outskirts of the village as moonlight streamed through the limbs. He tuned out the noises and scents of the village in favor of any external threats. He'd wasn't going to let his guard done again and though he'd happily die before admitting it, he was more angry with himself than the dead men he was going to hunt. The memory of Rin's terrified, betrayed expression and the reek of her fear scent was burned in his mind. The girl in question nuzzled closer under his pelt. He'd deigned to let her sleep next to him tonight on account of how scared she'd been, he _had_ failed her after all. That thought kept echoing through his mind, the urge to pull her close, to assure himself she was there, struck him again but he refrained and settled instead for filling his nose with her scent.

"Are you cold my Lord?" Rin asked surprised, as her head poked out from under the pelt. He noted that for some reason she didn't look remotely tired.

"No," he replied disdainfully, she knew that dog demons didn't get cold. He was aware that she was a young human, but still you'd think she could remember basic facts like that. "Sorry, it's just that you were shaking," Rin explained awkwardly.

She crawled out fully and settled on his lap, worried eyes looked up at him. He raised his hand to reassure her, easier to make her quiet that way and was disturbed to see faint tremors. He steadied it with an effort will and dropped it back to his lap incidentally landing on Rin's hand. She tensed at the unfamiliar contact, then leaned against his arm. He wrapped it around her pulling her close maybe it would make the infernal fear scent go away. Maybe it would remind him that she _was_ really there.

X

Rin was over the moon to actually get some affection and wiggled closer under her lord's arm. She could still feel an occasional shiver. Her concern grew perhaps he was sick or something. She always got cold easier when she was sick, maybe the same was true of demon lords. It scared her a little, her lord acting so out of character. She'd ask Yachiru about it tomorrow maybe she'd know something about it. The pink-haired girl's lord was loud and boisterous and generally concerned her, used as she was to a calm, controlled environment. However, the pink haired girl seemed as attached to her lord as Rin was to Sesshomaru-sama. He held her tighter and she froze enjoying it even though she feared losing the contact if she so much as breathed.

He released her suddenly and looked down at her. She though she saw a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Did I harm you?" he asked slowly as though it took effort.

"What? No My Lord," she replied disappointed. "I was comfortable," she added when it was apparent the arm wasn't returning. For a long moment he didn't move, Rin was used to being ignored but she wished…the arm wrapped back around her and she would have sworn she heard a quiet sigh from the demon lord.

They lay for a long time in silence and for the first time since her parents died, she felt not just cared for or protected, but loved. She couldn't have said what had changed though.

X

Sesshomaru had been concerned that he'd harmed the fragile human. He'd been squeezing her harder than he intended. Misdirected anger perhaps, she was not only fine though but seemed quite content. For once, he indulged her human desire for contact and comfort.

He kept his senses tuned to the forest and potential enemies while he thought over the day's events. His mind kept sticking on two points: the exact manner in which he would kill this 'Aizen and Gin' and the odd interaction he'd had with the barbarian Kenpachi. The admonitions about leaving Rin helpless had struck a nerve, however hard he tried to convince himself that he was enough protection for her. However much it stung his pride to think he wasn't.

"You know I…" he began and stopped. How could she know he would protect her when she'd just been kidnapped and who knows what would have happened to her? When he hadn't even… He stopped that train of thought abruptly. "Would you like to learn to fight?" he whispered. The words cost a lot.

Rin looked up and at first, he thought she was upset, then a hesitant smile spread across her face, "If you think I can my lord."

"Of course. _I_ will be teaching you," he said. He had no experience teaching and little experience with humans but all the same it was a promise and the doubt vanished from her face.

The moment was broken by Inuyasha's long, keening howl and Sesshomaru rose, quickly deposited Rin with Jaken and raced off to find the source.


End file.
